Egoism is you
by zhizuka no shitsuji
Summary: Cinta memang egois, sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku masih berharap dengan dia, tapi aku tidak dapat melepasnya. Jika orang menyebutku sebagai wanita yang tidak benar, aku hanya dapat mengatakan Iya.


Egoism is You

rate : T

Pairing : Sasusaku/Narusaku/slight Naruhina

Naruto adalah milik paman Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita dibawah ini adalah asli milik saya sendiri.

Tidak suka dengan ceritanya jangan dibawa.

Summary :

Cinta memang egois, sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku masih berharap dengan dia, tapi aku tidak dapat melepasnya. Jika orang menyebutku sebagai wanita yang tidak benar, aku hanya dapat mengatakan Iya.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri memandangi diriku di cermin besar yang berada di depanku. Sempurna dan sangat cantik. Aku terpesona dengan diriku yang seperti ini, hanya satu kata yang dapat aku katakan luar biasa.

Aku berterima kasih kepada stylish atau apapun yang telah mendandaniku hingga aku dapat seperti ini walaupun aku merasa sangat berbeda dan aneh.

"Kau sangat cantik sakura, Sempurna" ucap seseorang yang datang dari pintu utama yang berada di studio foto ini. Dia sepertinya lama berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan studio foto ini.

"eh kau, harusnya kau berbicara dahulu kepadaku kalau kau sudah p-" sahutku berhenti ketika dua buah tangan memelukku dari belakang. Ia memelukku di dalam dekapannya pada saat aku sedang menggunakan gaun putih yang memperlihatkan bahu jenjangku yang tidak tertutupi. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku ini.

Aku pun malu setengah mati, bagaimana jika ada orang yang membuka pintu dan melihat kami bermesraan. Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi kami belum menikah, aku takut orang lain memandang kami, dan sejujurnya aku adalah wanita yang masih berpikiran konservatif.

"Ano honey, aku bukannya melarangmu tapi apakah kita bisa melakukannya bukan di tempat seperti ini" ucapku namun aku tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya telah menarikku sehingga kami berdiri berhadapan. Wajahku sudah merona memandangnya, bagaimanapun dia adalah pria yang telah bersamaku selama lima tahun dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah, tapi aku masih saja tidak habis pikir apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku, hingga ia menarik wajahku lebih dekat kepadanya. Wajah kami pun berdekatan dan aku pun masih dapat melihat dia memiringkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibirku dengan panas.

" Sudah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai itu sasuke-kun" sahutku kepada tunanganku ini. Namanya adalah Uchiha sasuke, seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga uchiha. Dia adalah salah satu anak orang terkaya dan terpandang negeriku.

Aku masih kesal dengan perbuatan tunanganku yang seenaknya menciumku di tempat umum seperti yang barusan ia lakukan. Bukannya aku tidak mau menciumnya, cuma aku merasa ciuman itu boleh dilakukan di tempat tertutup dan orang tidak dapat melihat kami. Hey bukankah aku sudah katakan bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita yang masih berpikir konservatif berbeda dengan tunanganku ini yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum dan hal ini yang memunculkan pertengkaran kami.

"Apa salahnya sih sakura, kita kan sebentar lagi menikah. Lagian, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa studio foto itu adalah milik kakakku itachi, mengapa kau harus malu"

Aku menatap tunanganku dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Apa dia pikir karena studio foto itu milik kakakknya sehingga dia bisa sesuka hatinya mencium atau bahkan melakukan apapun kepadanya. Dan dia sudah katakan sejak dahulu sebelum mereka jadian, bahwa sakura tidak suka diperlakukan sama dengan wanita lain yang pernah dipacari sasuke yang dapat diperlakukan sesuka hatinya. "Hey aku adalah wanita baik-baik sasuke" pikir sakura dalam hati.

Aku sendiri bingung mengapa sasuke, pria berhati dingin dan suka berganti-ganti pacar memilihku sebagai seorang isteri. Awalnya aku menerima sasuke sebagai pacar hanya karena dia adalah pemilik sekolah dimana aku bekerja yaitu Konoha high School. Dan sejujurnya pada awalnya aku merasa ini adalah kesempatan bagiku sehingga aku dapat membujuknya untuk memindahkanku sebagai guru konseling di sekolah tersebut. Karena guru konseling sudah terlalu banyak, maka mereka memintaku sebagai guru bela diri di sekolah ini. Aku yang pernah menjadi juara nasional bela diri menjadi daya tarik kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade untuk menarikku menjadi guru disini. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau, karena aku adalah wanita yang masih bersifat konservatif dan aku sebenarnya adalah lulusan Fakultas Psikologi. Menjadi seorang guru adalah cita-citaku sedari kecil, tapi bukan menjadi seorang guru bela diri. Bela diri pun aku pelajari karena aku ingat kata pamanku bernama Kakashi bahwa seorang wanita juga perlu untuk mengenal bela diri, agar menjaga dirinya dari hal yang tidak baik. Sehingga aku pun mau diajarkan oleh dia.

Sejujurnya Aku sampai saat ini masih memandang pekerjaan sebagai guru bela diri tidak cocok untuk seorang wanita, namun aku belum mendapat panggilan dari pekerjaan apapun dan harus membiayai hidupku sendiri karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan tidak mewariskan apapun kepadaku, akhirnya aku mau mengesampingkan prinsipku ini.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan sasuke aku anggap cukup lucu dan aneh. Aku yang saat itu sedang mengajari anak kelas satu mengenai cara menendang dan memukul menggunakan tenaga dalam terganggu dengan seorang anak lelaki yang secara tiba-tiba datang ke Gymnasium yang kami pakai untuk latihan dan memberikan aku setangkap bunga mawar. Aku berpikir ini pasti tingkah laku jahil yang dilakukan anak muridku kemarin yang baru aku tolak, dan aku masih ingat ia berjanji untuk mengerjaiku sebagai kompensasi telah menolaknya. Dasar anak labil pikirku. Aku mau melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan anak ingusan kepadaku sehingga setelah aku menerimanya aku langsung saja membuangnya dengan sengaja dilantai. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang anak perempuan datang menghampiriku dan segera memberikan aku dua buah tangkai bunga mawar. Kemudian menit berikutnya ada anak murid yang memberiku bunga mawar tiga tangkai. Saat itu aku masih bersabar, hingga kesabaranku tidak tahan lagi ketika setiap menitnya satu orang anak akan memberikan aku bunga sesuai kelipatannya. Hingga amarahku memuncak ketika seorang anak murid memberikan aku sebungket bunga mawar merah yang sangat besar.

Akupun tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan anak itu, aku berpikir jika bertemu dengannya aku akan memberinya jurus karateku walau masih berskala ringan kepadanya sehingga ia tidak berani lagi mengerjaiku. Aku pun memberhentikan pelajaran bela diri saat itu juga, karena suasana kelas sudah riuh dan tidak kondusif lagi.

Aku pun keluar dari gymnasium tersebut dan mencoba mencari pelakunya. Namun betapa kaget aku melihat seorang yang sedang menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada anak yang telah memberikan aku bunga barusan. Aku berpikir siapa dia, aku tidak mengenalnya, dan hey dia bukanlah anak yang aku tolak kemarin. Selain itu sepertinya dia bukanlah siswa di sini. Namun aku berpikir apa yang akan ia rencanakan selanjutnya .

Aku pun memandangnya tajam dengan sorotan kebingungan dan kebencian karena telah menggangguku tadi, beberapa detik kemudian dia pun menyadarinya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiriku. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, "cukup tampan" menurutku. Dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi, rambut hitam legam dan mata hitam yang memancarkan kilauan keindahan di dalam bola matanya membuat aku merasa masih bingung siapa orang sempurna ini. Aku belum pernah bertemu bahkan berkenalan dengannya tapi mengapa ia mau mau bersusah payah memberikan berbuket-buket bunga untukku dan menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk membawanya. Toh aku tidak kenal dia.

Aku masih memandangi aku, kami pun bertatapan. Dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Dia tiba-tiba memberikan seringai nya yang mungkin akan membuat wanita tergila-gila padanya kecuali aku tentunya, karena aku adalah wanita yang tidak terlalu suka dengan pria yang cari perhatian pada orang yang dia kenal.

"Salam kenal nona Haruno sakura, maaf aku mengganggumu tapi.." belum selesai dia berbicara aku sudah memberikan tendangan maut kepadanya dan membuatnya terjatuh terkapar ditanah. Tapi untungnya dia tidak apa-apa.

"apa yang kau inginkan, katakanlah dengan cepat" teriakku kepada pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Dia kemudian berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu akibat tendanganku tadi dan berkata " Aku sudah memilihmu, jadilah milikku haruno sakura"

Aku kembali lagi ke masa sekarang, dimana aku masih bertengkar dengan sasuke karena tingkah lakunya tadi.

" Apakah kau masih marah denganku? kalau begitu kita putuskan saja pertunangan kita. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Aku benci seringai sasuke tersebut, karena pasti mengandung arti sesuatu, sehingga ingin sekali aku memukulnya kalau saja dia bukan tunangan dan pemilik sekolah yang aku tempati. Dan tentunya aku masih kesal dengannya.

" Hah, apa kau ini! sahutku segera sambil memelototinya. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mengapa aku bisa menerima lamaran dari pria berambut hitam ini. Mungkin banyak wanita yang mengagumiku karena aku sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan pria sempurna ini, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dikepalaku sekarang.

Jika saja ia bukanlah anak seorang anak orang kaya bermarga uchiha tersebut, mungkin Sakura akan memukulinya setiap hari karena kesombongannya. Tidak peduli dia calon suaminya atau tidak. Mungkin karena itulah setahun sakura mempertimbangkan sasuke untuk menjadi calon suaminya, menurutnya dia bukanlah pria idaman sakura. Sakura mengidamkan seorang yang hangat dan ramah seperti ayahnya dahulu, tapi ini malah sebaliknya, keluh sakura dalam batin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saku..." perkataannya terhenti ketika mendengar ada telepon masuk pada handphone sasuke. Ia mengangkatnya dan berbicara "Okey" secara singkat dan dingin. Aku penasaran dengan siapa ia berbicara karena walaupun dingin dan wajahnya masih datar, tapi ada perubahan di mimik wajahnya seperti ada perasaan senang. Aku pun malas bertanya kepadanya dan berusaha mencari taksi. Kebetulan taksi sudah berada di dekatku sehingga aku tinggal masuk dan segera meminta supir itu melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan sasuke sendirian.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian sakura, sasuke masih menatap taksi yang dihuni sakura sambil memberikan seringai khas uchiha, ia kemudian mengangkat telepon dari seseorang dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah sebuah perintah: "jaga dia, dan bawa dia sampai selamat ke rumah"


End file.
